1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic countermeasures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld electronic device which is useful in locating a GPS jammer signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emitting sources such as GPS jammers can be accurately located by highly classified airborne and space tracking devices. However these devices are few in number and may not be available in a timely manner. Also, visual confirmation of jammers at close range is not generally possible. The use of a handheld or mini remote piloted vehicles complement the capability of these devices to permit pinpoint destruction of the emitters, especially if the emitters are small and dispersed in large numbers.
Anti-jam capabilities incorporated in GPS receivers are limited in the number of simultaneously received jamming signals which can be suppressed. A large number of inexpensive jammers, as is expected to be deployed in a wartime scenario, will therefore render the GPS receivers useless. Such a situation also calls for a locating device capable of attacking the jammers without a large amount of collateral damage or excessive cost.
Vehicle mounted signal identification and location systems are large and expensive. The military's man portable LMRFDS system weighs 60 pounds, requires two soldiers to carry the system, and must be set up on the ground. The LMRFDS system is designed to be used against a wide variety of signals over a large frequency range, thus the system is complex and requires extensive training to operate. It and several other military used locating systems are to be replaced by the vehicle mounted Prophet Block system, leaving no man portable signal location systems in the military's inventory.
Technology is presently available for the production of small, inexpensive GPS jammers by potential adversaries, and these are beginning to appear, as has been noted in open literature. In a wartime environment, it is anticipated that these GPS jammers will be placed in or very near sensitive civilian facilities to prevent their destruction by large warhead precision guided munitions or anti-radiation missiles and without civilian casualties. In a peacetime environment, it is anticipated that these devices will be placed near airports or other facilities relying on GPS data. Even unintentional GPS jammers have been reported (i.e. active VHF/UHF antennas not working, interference due to civilian/military testing, etc.) to cause significant troubles in routine commercial operations. Accordingly there is a need to have a device which is hand held for use by ground personnel to locate and identify the jammers.